


monster mash (they did the mash)

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, This is so soft guys, madney has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Chimney and his daughter have a little fun during Halloween while Maddie is at work.





	monster mash (they did the mash)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lullatone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/gifts).

> This is so cute, is it not? The fluffiest thing I've written in a while. There is a lot of sad buck fics out there right now- enjoy this cavity-inducing fic before the new episode this Monday! Happy Halloween everyone! Leave a comment and let me know what you guys liked!

“I was working in the lab, late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight.” Chimney’s voice rang out lowly through the room, as serious as he could muster with the sight of his daughter in front of him practically bouncing with excitement as he began. “For my monster from his slab, began to rise, and suddenly to my surprise—”

“He did the mash!” Holly screeched, jumping up on her and punching her fists into the air.

“He did the monster mash.” Chimney repeated in the same low, serious voice.

“The monster mash!” Holly shouted again, dancing in exaggerated motion as if she was Frankenstein around her dad.

“It was a graveyard smash.” Chimney joined in his daughter’s dancing, unable to hold back his grin as she shouted again. “He did the mash!”

“It caught on in a flash.” He continued, spinning his giggling daughter around in a circle.

“He did the mash!” She sang between giggles, her brown hair flying around her face as she spun around in Chimney’s arms.

“He did the monster mash.” Chimney sang, setting his daughter down as he continued with the song. “From my laboratory in the castle east,” he knelt down and gestured towards his left with his arm, his heart warming as Holly’s eyes widened with excitement as if she could actually see the castle. “To the master bedroom where the vampires feast.” He held his fingers upside down against his mouth in an imitation of fangs, making a face and causing Holly to laugh. “The ghouls all came from their humble abodes, to get a jolt from my electrodes.”

“They did the mash!” Holly screeched.

“They did the monster mash.” Chimney drawled out, sharing a grin with his daughter as she sang after him, “The monster mash!”

“It was a graveyard smash.” he continued, returning to their stilted, monster mash dance. Holly copied his movements, grinning from ear to ear as she shouted. “They did the mash!”

“It caught on in a flash.” he sang, reaching over to turn the volume up on the song.

“They did the mash!” Holly shouted again, leaping up on the couch and did a hilarious imitation of pretending do mash the couch cushion with her feet.

“They did the monster mash! The zombies were having fun.” Chimney continued in his low voice, crossing his eyes and raising his arms out in front of him and pretended to walk across the living room like a zombie. “The party had just begun! The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son.”

Holly leaped off the couch when he sang about Dracula, letting out an adorable growl when she raised her fingers up to her mouth like Chimney had done earlier and made a face.

“The scene was rockin’, all were digging the sounds.” Chimney sang, taking Holly’s hands in his gently and dancing around the living room with her. “Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds. The coffin-bangers were about to arrive, with their vocal group, ‘The Crypt-Kicker Five’!”

“They played the mash!” His daughter screeched, followed by giggles as they continued to dance around the apartment singing ‘The Monster Mash’. Neither one of them were aware of Maddie entering the apartment, a large smile on her face as she leaned against the doorway and watched them with a warm glow in her chest.

They collapsed together on the floor of the living room when the song finished and Maddie couldn’t hide any longer. She clapped loudly for them, a large grin on her face when they both sat up and looked at her.

“Mommy!” Holly cheered, scrambling to her feet and launching herself at Maddie.

“Hey sweetie, looks like you and Daddy were having fun.” she teased, lifting her daughter up in her arms and hugging her tightly.

“Daddy and I have been singing the Monster Mash!” Her daughter told her, eyes sparkling with happiness.

“For an hour,” Chimney added as he rose to his feet and walked over to the two of them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. “How was work?”

“Definitely not as fun as what you guys have been up to.” Maddie replied, turning her head and capturing Chimney’s mouth in a warm, deep kiss. They only broke apart when Holly wriggled out of Maddie’s hold and bounced on the ground in front of them.

“Join us, Mommy!” she begged, her wide brown eyes pleading and, well, Maddie can’t say no to that face.

“Alright,” she agreed, laughing as her daughter grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room where the song was still playing on repeat.

“Daddy has to do the voice, and then we get to yell ‘they do the mash!’” Holly informed her, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Is that so?” Maddie glanced up and caught Chimney’s gaze. He just shrugged and gave her an easy grin. “Those are her rules.”

“Alright, well what are we waiting for?” Maddie teased, fondness filling her heart as chimney cleared his throat and then once again started to sing along with the song.

The rest of the evening was full of singing, laughter, and dancing. When they put Holly to bed later that night, Maddie’s heart had never been fuller. Dancing around with her husband and daughter, singing along to one of her favorite songs during her favorite time of the year—well, in her opinion, life didn’t get any better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cute, is it not? The fluffiest thing I've written in a while. There is a lot of sad buck fics out there right now- enjoy this cavity-inducing fic before the new episode this Monday! Happy Halloween everyone! Leave a comment and let me know what you guys liked!


End file.
